deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryoma vs Greninja
SPOILERS FOR FIRE EMBLEM FATES BELOW This is a what-if? Episode featuring Ryoma form Fire Emblem: Fates against Greninja from Pokemon.'' Ryoma VS Greninja.jpg 3DS era Samurai vs Ninja.png|XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX Ryoma VS Greninja (My Version).jpg|KirbyPKMNMaster '' Description The battle on Nintendo's more recent Japanese based warriors! Will Greninja win another battle, or will he be sliced? Interlude '''Kirby: Ninjas. Samurai. Two Japanese warriors from Feudal Japan. Chara: Luckily, Nintendo created characters in these classes, so we can settle which is stronger. Kirby: They also resemble animals! Chara: For the last time Kirby, Ryoma is not a lobster. Kirby: He looks like one! Chara: (sighs) We have Ryoma, crown prince of Hoshido. Kirby: Versus Greninja, #658 in the Pokedex. Chara: He's Kirby and I'm Chara. Kirby: And it is time to start researching Fire Emblem, the series I hated until Heroes! (silence) Chara: ....and we see who will win in a Death Battle. Ryoma (Plays: https://youtu.be/iUHVBgWIk3I ) Chara: Ah Hoshido... peace, quiet- Kirby: And a screaming pineapple meme! Chara: (sighs) Hoshido may seem like the ideal kingdom to live in, but then, a war began with the rivaling kingdom of Nohr. Kirby: War struck out when Ryoma's father was killed by King Garon, and Corrin of the Royal Family was kidnapped. Chara: So follows Ryoma, ready for combat years later. He is clearly a samurai, ancient honorable warriors from feudal Japan. Kirby: Except this is Fire Emblem we're talking about. So he has a magic sword of death or something. Marth's could kill dragons, Roy's goes on fire, Ike's is just plain old threatening.. what does Raijinto have? Chara: Lightning powers. I mean.. it's name means Thunder Go- Kirby: HELL YEAH! Now I want him in Heroes! (Play https://youtu.be/MBmer-5NinI ) Chara: Raijinto, the sword once used by King Sumeragi, is a legendary weapon that only Ryoma is seen using. He has breathtaking attack and speed, but with lower defense as a bane. Kirby: That electricity really helps! He gets projectiles of electricity to attack at a distance, and he also can power up his sword with the stuff! Chara: His skillset doesn't end. Duelist's Blow makes him harder to hit, and Astra allows him to unleash five fast sword strikes of 2.5 amounts of normal damage. Kirby: That ability known as Swordfaire powers up his normal sword skills, and Vantage allows him to strike before his opponents when at lower health. ''' Chara: Helping to defeat Anankos, as well as resisting dark magic, Ryoma is a strong warrior from the world of Fire Emblem Fates. '''Kirby: Anankos was a mistake.... I swear to Mila, what does this guy NOT have? (Music: https://youtu.be/AVwMGElwAWE ) Chara: He is definitely not defensive. Focusing so much on attack and speed has to have a bane somewhere. Kirby: And despite being our lobster lord, he doesn't have the best win to loss ratio. I mean dragon boy beat him easily! Chara: He is also difficult to reason with being a samurai and all. Kirby: But he's our lobster lord, he'll always pull through! Unless by pull through, you mean getting him in Heroes. "I am Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido, and he who inherited Raijinto. I will give my all, however dire the times." Greninja Kirby: A bit of rules before I start with this explanation. I will give Greninja his Hidden Ability, but no Battle Bond. (cue XY Battle Theme) Kirby: Greninja. The Ninja Pokemon. It appears and vanishes with a ninja’s grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water. Chara: Both of us know you are a walking Pokedex Kirby. Kirby: Greninja is undoubtedly one of the, if not, the most popular Generation 6 Pokemon. It's easy to see why. Chara: You didn't pick him. Kirby: You were dumb enough to pick Delphox! Chara: Being a Water/Dark Pokemon, Greninja can resist Fire, Psychic, and other attributes. Kirby: He has many attacks, such as the never-missing Aerial Ace, the energy blade known as Cut, the clone-creating Double Team, the confusing water sphere Water Pulse, and Greninja's signature Water Shurikens. Chara: Greninja creates a shuriken-like projectile filled with water and throws 2-5 of them rapidly at his opponent. Other variants include the large, shield-like Stagnant Shuriken and the upward throwing Shifting Shuriken. Kirby: Greninja has the Protean ability, which allows Greninja to change his type with each attack. If Greninja is being attacked by electricity, he can use a Ground-Type to resist it. Chara: Greninja has his tongue, which can grab his opponent from afar, like an actual frog's tongue. Greninja can disappear and disappear in water. Kirby: Greninja has fought many, such as Mega Charizard X, Aeigislash, Mewtwo, etc. His Water Shurikens can break through steel. Chara: But being a Pokemon, Greninja can be weak to Fighting, Fairy, Grass, and Electric attacks. Kirby: Not like Greninja isn't fast enough to dodge them! Chara: Overall, Greninja is a fast ninja Pokemon who manipulates Water to his advantage. He has many strong attacks, but not stellar defense against electricity. Kirby: Get me that unicycle! Chara: Kirby no... "Gren-Greninja!" Greninja Intermission Chara: The combatants are set, ready for battle! Kirby: So I think it's time we end this debate, here and now! Both: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! ' ' Pre-Battle (Play: https://youtu.be/pcJ-iFIIHOQ ) It was a peaceful day in Hoshido. The threat of a war was diminished, with Hoshido and Nohr finally at peace. In the center of a Hoshido tribe was Ryoma, crown prince of Hoshido. He was meditating, happy that his sister had ended the war. Then his retainer, Kagero, came out of the shadows to talk to Ryoma. "Master Ryoma. I bring news." "Surely it cannot be that bad, can it? The war is over." "An unknown assasin has killed your younger brother." Ryoma got up. "Take me to him." Takumi was seen inside the castle, sliced in half with an unknown weapon. "I see...." Ryoma was up that entire night, but then he heard the slightest bit of wind. "Who's there?!" "Gren-Greninja!" A blue frog came out of the shadows. "You're the one who killed my brother, aren't you?" "Gren." "I understand. But I can't let this pass as an accident." Ryoma raised his weapon. Greninja prepared to launch a water shuriken. FIGHT Death Battle (Play https://youtu.be/JWpCQ-t6RLU ) Ryoma ran at Greninja, sword raised. Greninja threw his shuriken, which was blocked by Ryoma. Ryoma then launched numerous sword strikes. Greninja was hit by the first 3 strikes, then dodged the last few. "Gren-Greninja!" Greninja pulled out its Stagnant Shuriken, and used it as a shield against Ryoma's attacks. Ryoma then unleashed an electric slash, breaking the shuriken and severely damaging Greninja. "Give up now. Maybe we can-" "Ninja!" Suddenly, the room was filled with 20 Greninja! Greninja has used Double Team. "You're using ninja tactics on me? I see.." Luckily, Ryoma was ready to use Astra. He unleashed 5 sword strikes, knocking down most of the Greninja clones. But 7 Greninja still remained. "Gren... nin.. ja!" Greninja unleashed its Water Pulse. It landed and confused Ryoma. "Ugh!" Ryoma unleashed numerous more slashes, but they kept missing. "Gren!" Greninja slashed at Ryoma with Cut, again and again. Ryoma suddenly charged his blade, and slashed at a Greninja. It hit and... It was the wrong one. "Gren.." Greninja grabbed Ryoma with its tongue, unleashing shuriken after shuriken after shuriken. "This is not over!" Vantage entered effect, and Ryoma ran at Greninja, sword raised, when suddenly Greninja blocked it. Greninja had ued Mat Block. "What?" "Gren.. nin... ja!" Greninja unleashed one final shuriken, severing Ryoma in half. KO The kingdom of Hoshido mourn the future Prince's death. Greninja watches the kingdom of Nohr from a tree branch. Results (Play: https://youtu.be/A-vaAsQHA98) Kirby: Pokemon was always the better franchise. Chara: They were even in speed and defense, so it came down to the strength of their attacks. Kirby: Greninja had much more range than Ryoma, and power with Shurikens. Chara: I hear some people saying that electricity beats Greninja, and yes it does. But Protean is taken into account. Greninja could switch to a type that was not severely weak to electricity. Kirby: Who's up for some sliced lobster for dinner tonight? Chara: The winner is Greninja. Next Time Kirby: Next Time on Dea-''' ?: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! ?: This world is mine. You can't take it from me! ?: Oh please you masked weirdo from a cringy fandom, take me on! ?: Fine then you flying dorito. '''Kirby: (sighs) Bill Cipher VS Enerjak! Category:'Fire Emblem vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:KirbyPKMNMaster Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music